This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Climbing Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is ‘WEKwesflut’. It has as its seed parent the variety known as ‘KORwest’ (not patented) and as its pollen parent the variety known as ‘WEKplasol’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,715).